User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 · 6 · VII · 8 Reverie Hi Kaido, I was checking the Reverie page, i found Reverie was spelled wong in the main page and it the world Levely was used every where, i replaced the words in the content but was unable to change the title, As only pople with the Admin rights can do it, Please help in renaming the page title to Reverie from Levely. Kgangadhar (talk) 08:03, May 26, 2019 (UTC)Karthik Gangadhar You know, if you had actually read Levely article, you would know that Levely is correct term and what you did could be considered as vandalism. --JouXIII (talk) 10:28, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Ringo So given what's been happening in Ringo do you think there should be a page for it now like Udon?Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:07, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Luffy Yonko History Yes or No it's time for Luffy's Yonko History to get some trimming?Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:56, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Gol D theories Hey. I'm here to report about user Gol D theories, who keeps changing order of infoboxes with no reason, even though I have told him not to do that. Could you give warning or something equivalent? --JouXIII (talk) 07:16, June 4, 2019 (UTC) I see... That is annoying. --JouXIII (talk) 12:06, June 4, 2019 (UTC) T-Bone's Sword I asked this on Noland's page, but he directed me to you (and Awaikage) about it: Is there a way to access articles that were previously deleted? I only ask since the recent CP9 pack for Vivre Card revealed the name for T-Bone's sword as "Bamboo". He also suggested asking Klobis if they could figure out if his sword is actually called Bamboo or Take. When Shiryu's sword was named they put out the English translation of its name (Thunderstorm) instead of its actual Japanese name (Raiu). Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:15, June 8, 2019 (UTC) An update, Klobis has confirmed that T-Bone's sword is literally called "Bamboo" in katakana on his card. Vincent Dawn (talk) 02:48, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Removing Vivi from Straw Hats page Excuse me, I just wanted to request Vivi being removed from the former member of the straw hats. She wasn't a member, just a traveling companion but if she were to still be apart of the page, is it okay if she go under allies. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 06:15, June 14, 2019 (UTC)) you said there is a problem with what im doing,i dont understand fully,I been adding stuff that you people do not add,I recently went on ben beckman out info that you did not that was translated and you took it off,so for one if im doing it wrong i might not understand,but i know the stuff ive put in or changed have been correct,so what is the problem?Gol D theories (talk) 02:34, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ok so if i use the other editor can i do what i was doing which was simply just putting in heights,stuff that you guys should do,second if I use bad grammar or whatever you can fix it and put the info it,you guys barely put the translations on stuff from the databook,like the extra info stuff ,not the ages,bounties etc.so im still confused on how what im doing is a mess,because from what i see,the height is added and thats that ,I need a picture or something for me personally because of my lack of understanding. Gol D theories (talk) 21:22, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Charlotte Lola I put this on the "Vivre Card English Spelling" forum post, but based on a recent ad for the upcoming Thriller Bark pack it appears Lola's card will be calling her "Charlotte Lola". I don't know if her name needs to be changed from Lola to Charlotte Lola, just as other characters have had their names changed when their cards came out (such Riku Dold III becoming Riku Doldo III) or if Lola is a special case. Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:55, June 17, 2019 (UTC) One Piece novel Law As I said in Talk: One Piece novel Law, there is no statement about Oda's involvement in novel Law. And what do you think One Piece Art NUE? I'd like to hear your thoughts. --Klobis (talk) 23:11, June 23, 2019 (UTC) So you withdrew "all the info in OP Magazine so far as canon". Novel Law is also not canon. Please participate in the talk page. --Klobis (talk) 00:01, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Characters by the place they were introduced I don't understand why people don't follow the rules you all created. If Kaido was presented in a Sky Island he must have that category, and if some of the Eleven Supernovas were presented in Sabaody Archipielago, they must have the respective category. But if every time I do so my edit gets undone... Cracker-Kun (talk) 21:11, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Hello Here in my country, the chapter 947 has been just "released", and there is a spoiler about Onigashima. May i add it to the page already, or should i wait to keep unawary users from such spoiler? https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Onigashima --OnePiece (talk) 13:55, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Devil Fruit page change. Concerning you undoing my edit on the DF page, please hear me out. I know Wolf is already a giant, yes, but that's my point. He is to a giant what a giant is to a human, which would make sense if he ate the supposed "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Giant" (which, IMO, makes perfect sense to exist, but anyway). This would make him a "giant giant", just as it would make anyone else a giant human or a giant fishman or something. Now, before you say anything, I am fully aware that there is no proof such a DF even exists, but that is also my point: we don't know. To me, Wolf's size can be just as much the process of a "Mega Mega no Mi" paramecia, as it can be of a Giant's Zoan. That's why I think it's jumping the gun to say its certainly a Paramecia class. Timjer (talk) 12:44, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, it was just an example. Nonetheless, are we 100% sure the Hito Hito no Mi does nothing to a human? And even if it does, what if a Giant ate the regular Hito Hito no Mi? If it made one able to shrink to human size, it would make sense that the "Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Giant" would do the opposite. Regardless, if you're not convinced I'll drop the issue. I just made perfect sense in my mind. Timjer (talk) 13:16, July 2, 2019 (UTC) SBS 93 Where do you get your info? I didn't see anything in OroJackson nor ArlongPark. Rhavkin (talk) 19:45, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Vivre Card Pack 11 I don’t mean to sound like an impatient blow hard, but can you tell your associate on Oro Jackson to share the rest of the details with us. I’ve been waiting to see how old Wanda and Carrot are as well where Bastille stands for a while.Awareness Bringer 11:11, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Wano Arc Considering the new theme and eyecathers, should we reconsider the start of the Wano arc? At least in the anime? Rhavkin (talk) 04:58, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Categories Following the forum conclusion, what do we do about Category:Former Marines by Rank? Do those pages needs to be separated into much smaller categories, or do they fall under the "no better parent category" group? Rhavkin (talk) 22:48, July 13, 2019 (UTC) The only category the has at five pages is Category:Former Marine Vice Admirals, and reverting all the other pages is a huge project for me right now. Is it possible for you or one of the other admins to just rollback those edits, or is there a time limit for rollbacks? Rhavkin (talk) 20:56, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Youth Groups How would you feel about a category for youth groups? I know there are a few.Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:41, July 14, 2019 (UTC) The Suna Suna Clan, Orenami Fanclub, Usopp and Pumpkin Pirates because both Pirates are not real pirate crews.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:44, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Just look at my talk with him on the subject to catch on. Rhavkin (talk) 20:56, July 14, 2019 (UTC) What happened on that was one opinion now let's try another.Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:04, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Still, when a fifth one can be thought of could there be a category?Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:15, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Byte P Would you agree this could help the 100k byte problem?Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:33, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Udon Prisoners Category Udon has been conquered so there's no Udon Prisoners anymore, so the category must be named Former Udon Prisoners, and it should be a subgroup of Former Prisoners. Cracker-Kun (talk) 16:24, July 27, 2019 (UTC) The same could be said about Toys but it be better to rewrite the included sentence in the category in past tense.Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:52, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey need help is thie a website were I can ask Oda some questions? Brian Dodd (talk) 21:07, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Bounty References Hello, I don't know if you saw my recent talk with Rgilbert27 regarding the massive referencing of individual bounties in groups infoboxs, and I don't think getting you involve would help explain my point to him, so I just wanted to ask what's the better option: start a new forum or revive this. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 04:02, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Or just change this/this, however it works, to include booster packs.Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:14, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 863 cover Hey. I started a discussion in Talk:Chapter 863 about the cover, and I would appreciate your opinion. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 21:37, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Rgilbert27 making unnecessary changes to some of the categories I didn't want to start any edit war but I thought I let you know that user Rgilbert27 is creating some unnecessary categories and changing the categories for some of these characters. The unnecessary categories he has created are Sweet City Characters, Chocolat Town Characters, Whole Cake Chateau Characters, Seducing Woods Characters, and Whole Cake Chateau Rooftop Characters. These categories he has created imo aren't necessary and having just Whole Cake Island Characters and Cacao Island Characters category is more than enough for those characters that made their debut during the WCI arc. I didn't want to undo his edits and suddenly start some edit war, so I thought I would let you know about these unnecessary categories he has created and changed and also he didn't use the talk page to see if other users would agree on it.--Opera298 (talk) 03:16, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Those categories were not unnecessary, it's just another way to break big categories into smaller ones like with Wano and Alabasta even Impel Down.Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:08, August 14, 2019 (UTC) It seems like I'm not the only one who has a problem with the categories he has created and changed. https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Category_talk:Whole_Cake_Chateau_Rooftop_Characters --Opera298 (talk) 22:47, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Respectfully I respectfully thank you for your input. English isn't my first language and I heavily relay on the web auto correct. I'll try to improve, and I am apologizing from advance for any further mistakes and misspells. Rhavkin (talk) 20:54, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Uploading Images Just wanted some clarification, whenever I add a photo here, it should be a PNG one and not a JPG. DevilSlayer123 (talk) 02:47, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Rider How would you feel about if not a page then a category for riders?Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:33, August 29, 2019 (UTC) I'm curious why the Carnivorous edit to the Falcon fruit was removed? Falcons are carnivorous birds of prey... If the Eagle fruit which is non-canon can have it, why not this one? Zylo16 (talk) 09:08, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Wano Arc start with episode 892 (July 7th) Hi, I did the modification in the One Piece episode list moving Wano Arc start at episode 892 that you reverted. I understand that related to the manga the episode starts there, but officially the Wano Arc in the anime started the 7th of July with episode 892. Also other site show this information, see https://www.thetvdb.com/series/one-piece/seasons/21 for instance . Anyway, sorry, I just wanted to help :) Borninbronx (talk) 18:30, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Daniele Color Scheme I noticed that the Thriller Bark Saga doesn't have a color scheme and arcs use the Summit War Saga's one. Any idea who to talk to about it? Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 18:03, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Awaikage helped me, thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:07, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Roji You think the link is unnecessary too?Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:01, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Vandal Hi, just letting you know of a vandal here. Thanks! Cheerio, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 22:14, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Beasts Pirates Trivia Just wanted to know your thoughts on this.--Opera298 (talk) 05:35, September 23, 2019 (UTC) https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Beasts_Pirates#crew_size Would you please tell user (To love this) to stop getting into an edit war with the Beasts Pirates trivia crew size and to the leave the page as it was before, the talk page for the topic is still on going and I told him if more users agree on it then we can add the trivia but he's not listening and is trying to start an edit war.--Opera298 (talk) 04:56, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Alright it seems like user Yata solved the issue.--Opera298 (talk) 09:00, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Wano Country Arc Story Impact Right now I think the Story Impact section is getting too bloated and needs a slight overhaul of removing revelations that are too minor, deal with outdated information even if it means merging material into its own subsections and maybe rewrite some of this, as one of the issues is the material is merely being copied and pasted from the chapter pages. What are your thoughts on this? -Adv193 (talk) 07:02, September 27, 2019 (UTC) are we allowed to speculate about a character status even if we don't exatcly see what happen to them shiki status in end lf movie is never made clear all we see him hit the water we dont know if he is dead alive or captured can we speculate or should he be unknownFacts over opinions 20:22, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Celestial Dragon's Fate at the end of One Piece What do you imagine to be the fate of the Celestial Dragons at the end of One Piece? Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 21:52, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Raftel Going by the talk page, there's a consensus on moving Raftel to Laugh Tale. It's probably gone under with all the hype chapters recently, just wanted to remind you. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 10:56, September 28, 2019 (UTC) SBS 94 Do you already have the SBS? Is there anything you want me to translate? :D • Seelentau 愛 議 18:10, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:thing Hello. I'm not sure, could you remind me what it entailed again? --JouXIII (talk) 10:47, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Rollback request Hey, can you fix User:Arno40200's edit? I can't undo this edit because of his next edit and copy-paste everything back is tiresome when there is a thing as rollback. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 14:15, October 8, 2019 (UTC) So I was wondering recently i been seeing something about the old databook or a magazine said something about rogers egg and roger raising a creature the size of a sea king,so i was wondering if you know about this and if it is true can it be added to rogers page,because i think this is important ,and then since its hard for most of us to know info like this,especially from past databook,it would be easier if its added to the page if this is actually true of course,and then this also makes me think what else is said in the past databooks,since i know alot of stuff is on the wiki from databooks,and its much easier to find info here,other then the recent databook where there sites and translators,but anyways it would be cool if you check into this please and thank you So I was wondering recently i been seeing something about the old databook or a magazine said something about rogers egg and roger raising a creature the size of a sea king,so i was wondering if you know about this and if it is true can it be added to rogers page,because i think this is important ,and then since its hard for most of us to know info like this,especially from past databook,it would be easier if its added to the page if this is actually true of course,and then this also makes me think what else is said in the past databooks,since i know alot of stuff is on the wiki from databooks,and its much easier to find info here,other then the recent databook where there sites and translators,but anyways it would be cool if you check into this please and thank you Gol D theories (talk) 08:39, October 10, 2019 (UTC) so i think its from the blue deep databook, here is a pictureGol D theories (talk) 23:27, October 10, 2019 (UTC) so I tried to post a picture,but i dont think it works,so all i know is it says blue deep which i assume is the last databook before the vivrecard one,is there a way to show you the pic,because i been seeing people talking about it on twitter ,so i decided to look it up and found a pic with japanese on it so from what i see its about the egg and something connected to the seakingGol D theories (talk) 23:37, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Kiku Can you participates here? Rhavkin (talk) 20:08, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Removing Kaken I remember awhile back that Vista's sabers had their own article based on the Library of Ohara's translation of his card. But it appears that was likely a mistranslation based on his epithet and the article was eventually deleted. However I noticed that some articles like "Sword" in their "Named Swords of No Known Classification" section still lists them using Kaken as their name and it also appears in the Whitebeard Pirates' Navibox. I was just wondering if it would be alright to remove them from the articles and Naviboxes mentioned or if there is a reason they're still listed on them? Vincent Dawn (talk) 22:43, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Koncelot Just a head's up; don't know if you follow spoilers but the name was romanized as "Concelot" in 959. Rhavkin (talk) 21:12, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Hello there! I would like to confirm our policy regarding sockpuppetry, because I'm pretty sure these two are same user. --JouXIII (talk) 21:02, October 23, 2019 (UTC) I see, thank you for answering. I'll keep my eye on this one. --JouXIII (talk) 23:44, October 23, 2019 (UTC) But doesn't it say 39 years ago in Ch.959,not 41 years ago?(Idk,maybe Mangastream got the translation wrong)Jaguar D. Paul (talk) 20:17, October 25, 2019 (UTC) you need to revert the nine scabbord box and lock it u til discussion is done in talk page You keep telling me that until discussion is done in talk page and that majority rule has say so in these things edits must be same as they were before changes and stay that way until a decison is made so why is the scabborads box allowed to be changed even tho balf people disagree with it and still being discussed.To love this (talk) 05:55, October 30, 2019 (UTC)